ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl 10: Against Arkickson
The first Carl 10 movie. Enjoy x3. Plot Diamondhead(Carl):I hate sculpture class! Sam:Why?Sculpturing is fun.(smiles) Diamondhead(Carl):Riight.(bang hears) Clover:(sculpture cement falls on her)Ugh...I agree with Carl.(-_-) Diamondhead(Carl):(takes a piece of cement)Hm.This doesn't look like proper cement...(sniffs it) Sam:(jaw drop)If you are going to do what i think you will do,then rather don't. Diamondhead(Carl):(eats a piece of the cement and shocks)Ice Cream?? Sam-Clover:(jaw drop) Diamondhead(Carl):Weeiird.(hole under Clover shows and she falls in it)Clover! Sam:I think i know what it is. Diamondhead(Carl):(side facepalm)Why not?(both of them fall into another hole)Oh yea!(Carl falls on couch and brakes it) Clover:Nice going! Sam:(falls on Carl's head and hops down)What's the problem? Jerry:Carl. Diamondhead(Carl):(blush)What? Jerry:I picked up a stream that might be interesting to you.(turns on the screen and Arkickson's pic shows) Diamondhead(Carl):Another trouble with you?You just got out of jail! Arkickson:Hi Shennyson.How nice to see you.I would like to get the X-Chip. Diamondhead(Carl):Yea.No way. Arkickson:Better question is...Do you care more for X-Chip,or your girl's life? Diamondhead(Carl):(shocks)No way! Arkickson:So?For what do you care more?(the next scene shows Ester tied to a chair) Diamondhead(Carl):Ester! Sam-Clover:Girl?? Diamondhead(Carl):I have a lot of explaining to do.But anyway...(starts yelling at the screen)Listen!Let her go! Arkickson:Just deliver the X-Chip. Diamondhead(Carl):(stream stops)Jerry? Jerry:(stands up and comes closer to Carl)Here are the instructions.(gives Carl a paper with instructions) Diamondhead(Carl):(dettaches the Xtratrix symbol and holds it;hologram appears)Everyone!It's Carl.I need you all.Now.Lets meet at the entrance. SsS-RedA-JT:Allright! Outside Carl:So here's the deal.Stefan,you sneak in first with...i don't know,Grey Matter,and turn off the alarms.Then RedA,you get the guards and others occupied.JT.You go XLR8 and find Ester.Then Sam,Clover and me go in. Team members:Allright!(an helicopter lands and Alex comes out of it) Alex:I am back! Carl:Great.Now lets move!(all of them start running) ___________________________________________________ Grey Matter(SsS):So? Carl:Go!Now! Grey Matter(SsS):Sure yea,bro!(runs and jumps on a electric control case)Hmph.Lemme see.(pulls out the wire that is connected on alarm control)There we go! Carl:RedA!REDA!(sees RedA sleeping and slaps him) RedA:(wakes up)Where's the fire??Oh it's my turn.(transforms)Eye Guy! Carl:Hm,not a bad choice. Eye Guy(RedA):(jumps on the building and starts climbing) Carl:Even RedA has his updates on the trix. Eye Guy(RedA):They should be here...(looks at Arkickson sitting and sleeping inside)I gotta get in unnoticed!(transforms)Goop can do it!(first his projector slips in,then whole RedA)Don't wake him up!(walks slowly but hits an can;it falls down;Arkickson wakes up)Crap!(slips under the doors) Arkickson:(wakes up)Huh?Shennyson is probably scared by now.(hears a noise and sees orange light under his doors)Shennyson? RedA:(in front of the doors)No!Not now!(doors open)Uh-Oh. Arkickson:And who,are you??(RedA turns around) RedA:RedA.Nice to meet you,i guess...(xD) Arkickson:(lifts RedA up)Looks like i have two hosts. RedA:(slapping the trix)Come on,come on! Arkickson:(smiles) Carl:(waiting outside)JT,go! JT:Yes,sir!(xD;transforms into XLR8 and runs to the doors;stops fastly)What the..?(turns Zentrix on chat mode)Carl!Carl! Carl:(Xtratrix turns chat mode and glows)Say. XLR8(JT):Why are the guards still here? Carl:We might have a problem. SsS:(reverts back)What is it? Carl:I think Arkickson is holding RedA as a host too. SsS:Oh no. Carl:That's it!Everybody,move!Now! Team members:Okay! Carl:(slaps Xtratrix)Time for hero!(transformation starts;Carl's skin turns grey;his legs duplicate two times;his butt grows hairy and a cap appears on his head)Terrospider!(steps on the entrance,but guards see him) Guard 1:A bug.Hehe.Lets fry him!(takes out a frying sword) Terrospider(Carl):Gimme your best, jerks! (spits a red beam on each guard)Bye-bye.(beams turn into spider web and trap guard's bodies) Guards:Let us out!(web shocks both of them)AAGHH! Terrospider:(touches both of guard's heads and slaps them together)Suckerz.(walks into the tower)Nice decorations for an creepy master. Sam:(looks at Arkickson)There he is!(Arkickson starts running) SsS:Oh no he is not escaping!(transforms)Humungousaur!(runs to Arkickson;lifts him up and hits him onto the wall)Where is my friend?? Arkickson:Like i will tell you!(disappears) Humungousaur(SsS):Ow crap.(holds Predatrix and slowly reverts back) Terrospider(Carl):Nice.(shocks another guard) SsS:Who knows where are Ester and RedA. XLR8(JT):We have to check every room!That will take long enough! SsS:Well we have to save both of them,especially RedA. Terrospider(Carl):And i know just the alien for that!(slaps Xtratrix and turns into Crash and Break)Crash and Break,the devil's twins!(both of them duplicate 1 time) SsS:Wow. Crash 1:Time to search!(every team member starts running) Break 2:(sees a room with sign on it that says "Keep Out!")Found'ya!(opens the room)Ester?Red?Arky? Strange Voice(Arkickson):The X-Chip? Break 2:Yea.NO!(Xtratrix turns chat mode)Everyone!I found the room! Arkickson:(shows up)Give.It. Break 2:(duplicates)Sure.(both of them run) Arkickson:(clicks a button and it shocks both Breaks) Break 2-Break 3:AAAGGHHH!(both faint) Arkickson:I'll search it myself.(Breaks connect together again) Break 1:Break 2?Break 2??You there? XLR8(JT):(running)Carl?Carl,you there?(slaps Zentrix)Swampfire!Carl!(rotates Zentrix) JT-Break 1-Crash 1-Crash 2-SsS-Sam-Alex-Clover:WE HAVE A PROBLEM! Crash 1:(merges back with Crash 2 and Break 1)This is bad.(suddenly Xtratrix glows and Crash disappears) JT:(reverts back)Where did Crash go? SsS:Do i look like a GPS? JT:(facepalms) Break:(is trapped on a desk)Still haven't found X-Chip? Arkickson:(searching Xtratrix's core)You hided it good.And yes,i still can't find it.(Xtratrix's manual pad opens and the X-Chip shows)Finnaly!(takes teh X-Chip) Break:(sighs)Didn't see that coming... Arkickson:I don't need you anymore.(frees Carl and swings him in the wall) Break:Ow.(falls on floor) Arkickson:(puts The X-Chip in his ray gun)Hehe.Huh?(sees his gun growing)What the...?(throws his gun on floor) Break:(smiles) Arkickson:(his gun brakes and a trix symbol comes out of it,floating)My gun! Break:Huh? Arkickson:(takes the trix)This might be worth.(places the trix on his chest and turns into an predatoric dog) Break:Ow,muffins.(Arkickson jumps on him and starts scrathing)OW OW OW! Arkickson(dog):Yes,the trix was worth.(slaps Carl 2 times) Break:(slaps Xtratrix;lifts Arkickson up and throws him on the desk)Rubixo!(his arm grows spiky;punches Arkickson) Arkickson:(reverts back from the dog form) Rubixo:(lifts Arkickson)Where are my friends?WHERE? Arkickson:Never gonna tell you.(smiles) Rubixo:(removes the trix from Arkickson and throws it on floor)Where are they?? Arkickson:Nope. Rubixo:(throws Arkickson on the floor;transforms)AmpFibian!(reads Arkickson's mind)Thank you.(xD;breaks the doors and flys)Room 32.Too low. JT:Carl? AmpFibian(Carl):JT?Hows it going? JT:I don't really know. AmpFibian(Carl):Anyway,i figured out where are Ester and RedA! JT:So,where? AmpFibian(Carl):Room 32. JT:Dude,that's on this floor! AmpFibian(Carl):Oh.(hits Xtratrix)Ghostfreak! JT:(freaks out)You use the unskinned one?! Ghostfreak(Carl):(looks at JT)Scared? JT:Dude,you're creeping me out! Ghostfreak(Carl):(laughs)Whatever.Let's find them.(phases through the floor) JT:Creepy.(transforms)Mudluck!(starts running) Ghostfreak(Carl):(phases up through the floor)Ahuh!Room 32!(transforms)Echo Echo!(duplicates)TWO ECHOS ECHOS!(xD;both enter the dark room)Anybody? Echo Echo 2:Take it as a no. Echo Echo 1:(walks in the dark)Duplicate!Come! Echo Echo 2:(runs to the original Echo Echo and sees Ester and RedA)Let's free them! Echo Echo 1:We need an sonic spice first.(both of them rotate Xtratrix and slap it) Ult.Echo 1-Ult.Echo 2:Ultimate Echos Echos!(the original runs to Ester,the duplicate runs to RedA) Ult.Echo Echo 1:(frees Ester) Ester:Thanks!(kisses original Ult.Echo Echo in cheek and he faints) Ult.Echo Echo 2:(frees RedA)Here,Red!(merges with the original and changes back) RedA-Carl:IT'S HERO TIME!(both of them slap their trixes) Carl:(grows a bit big;blocks cover him)RUBIXO! RedA:(vines cover him;flames come out of his hands)Swampfire! Rubixo:(lifts Ester and forms into a ball;his head builds on top of the ball)Let's go!(starts rolling) Swampfire(RedA):(sighs)Always for action.(runs) Arkickson:(attacking SsS with his sword)Hold still! Goop(SsS):Why would i?(the sword passes through SsS)Seriously?You never fought an Polymorph?(slips through the sword and puts back together) Arkickson:(looking at the trix symbol and the UFO)This should be easy after all.(slices the UFO in half and it falls on floor;SsS slips on floor) Goop(SsS):Not this time!(slaps Predatrix)Shocksquatch!(shocks Arkickson)You don't know who are you messing with!(Arkickson trys to stand up,but SsS puts his leg on him)A-a-aa! Rubixo(Carl):(releases Ester)I got it now. Shocksquatch(SsS):RedA!(hugs RedA and accidentally shocks him)Uh,sorry.(scratches;reverts back) RedA:(sitting on floor;-_-*)It's okay.(stands up) Rubixo(Carl):We have to get rid of this dragonhead!(lifts Arkickson up)Let's see who you really are!(activates Xtratrix and it shoots Arkickson)No.Way! Arson(Arkickson):No! Clover:(looking at Arson)We had a problem with a spoiled brat? Arson:(-_-) Rubixo(Carl):Wait,didn't you already been locked up?After the school lab explosion? Arson:Well,yeah! Rubixo(Carl):Finnaly,i agree with Clover in something. SsS:So...I heard there's a new pizza restaurant opened! Rubixo(Carl):Really?(turns Xtratrix on map mode) Xtratrix:Picking up locations of every 25 Pizza Huts in Bellhood... Rubixo(Carl):25?I only know 23. SsS:(giggles) Rubixo(Carl):I am driving! SsS:How about we go with our own rides?(shows his key) Rubixo(Carl):(looking at the key;reverts back)Why not?(clicks a button on his key) SsS-Other team members:(hearing a vroom)Huh? Carl:(motorcycle drives in front of him)What?(smiles and hops on motorcycle) Clover:You are 12 and you even have your own motorcycle?? Carl:Jelaous?(takes his hoodie out of the moving seat and puts it on)Let's ride!(sticks his tongue out and starts driving) SsS:Hey!(tapping on his key)Aw,my key doesn't have that function! Clover:(tapping on Compowder)We use helicopters.(smiles and slaps her Compowder) JT:What about me and RedA? SsS:(drives in)Hop on guys! RedA:Hey,who will take Arkickson? Clover:Let us take care about it.(helicopter crashes through the glass ceiling) Sam:(she and Alex climb in the helicopter with the rope) Clover:(takes Arkickson for his shirt and holds the rope,while helicopter flys away) SsS:Hey,not fair!!!You two idiots,hop in!NOW! JT-RedA:Okay,okay!(both of them enter the car and SsS drives) Carl:(on the motorcycle)Huh?(looks in his right mirror)SsS?(turns around) SsS:Now we're talking! Carl:Oh really?(his hair slowly turns yellow and he speeds up) SsS:Is that Super...Saiyan?I though we weren't in Dragon Ball universe... Carl(SSJ 1):(riding the motorcycle)Oh darn!I forgot to pick up Ester!(stops and slaps Xtratrix)Heatblast Super Saiyan 1!(flys back)How could i forget my girlfriend??(lands inside the left building)Ester?You there?Ester?(Xtratrix glows)Xtratrix,scan Bellhood!Key word is Half-Kraaho alien girl. Xtratrix:Scanning...Key word is found.Location,the new opened Pizza Hut. Heatblast(Carl,SSJ 1):How did she get there so fast?!(flys back;Xtratrix starts beeping)Already?(reverts back;but keeps flying)Good that i were in the middle of a Saiyan war! SsS:(looking at Carl,who is flying in speed) Carl(SSJ 1):Woaah!I am gonna crash into road!Okay,thats it!(hair grows longer)Super Saiyan 3!(crashes into road and lies on it)Ow...(stands up)Huf,just a few scrathes. SsS:I would like to be a Super Saiyan!(turns autopilot on and hops next to Carl)Hey,where's Ester? Carl(SSJ 3):(doing something on his scooter)Already in the Pizza Hut...(Xtratrix glows and turns chat mode) Clover(hologram):Where are you 4?Losers.(sticks out her tongue and the hologram disappears) Carl(SSJ 3)-SsS:(looking at each other)Cheating time! SsS:(sees Carl powering up)About this Saiyanic thing...I wanted to ask you can i become somehow a Super Saiyan? Carl(SSJ 3):Yes.Except you have to eat this...(holds 3 pink colored beans)...and let your tail grow. SsS:(looks at the beans)Tail? Carl(SSJ 3):Only first 8 years,don't worry! SsS:(eats the beans)So what now?(tail pops out of his butt)Ahh! Carl(SSJ 3):Now we do something really powerful.(smiles and his eyes turn red(whole eyes);levitates) SsS:Huh?(turns into Super Saiyan 3) Carl(SSJ 3/4):AAHH!(muscles grow and a belt appears on his waist) SsS(SSJ 3):(realizes what is going on and smiles) Carl(SSJ 3/4):ASCENDD!(shoes grow to boots size and change)COME ON!!!(tail grows,hair shrinks to the start of his back and turns black,eyebrows grow again and a fur-like sweater appears on his torso(muscles naked))SUPER SAIYAN 4! SsS(SSJ 3):(fastly turns into SSJ 4)So what's the plan? Carl(SSJ 4):(lands)Fusing. SsS(SSJ 4):Good idea!(steps away and makes a fusion dance step) Carl(SSJ 4):So not what i was talking about,but okay!(both of them starting to do the dance) Clover:(looking at the bridges and sees a glow)Huh?(Alex,Sam and Ester look at the glow) Ssarl(SSJ 4):(stepping out of the glowing)Hey,the Fusion Dance makes Ssarl same as the Fusion Ring fusion!(flys fastly and lands in style of shadow in front of the other team members) RedA:(walking to them with JT)Hey,we're here!(looks at the shadow)What the...what the...? Clover:Umm,Carl?SsS? Ssarl(SSJ 4):(reveals himself and smiles)I am nor SsS or Carl,i am Ssarl! Clover:(stands up and touches Ssarl's muscles)Wow,muscular! Ssarl(SSJ 4):(looking at Clover;glowing line appears on middle of his body)Uhm?(Carl and SsS seperate) Carl(SSJ 4):Let's eat now!(x3) Later... Carl(SSJ 1):So,i guess bye until tommorow!See ya! SsS-RedA-JT:And we guess we're gonna be ya'.(xD;they enter the car and drive away) Clover:What with...Umm? Carl(SSJ 1):Ester?(smiles)She can stay with us.(Ester gets closer to Carl and they kiss) Clover-Sam-Alex:(O_O':Alex faints) Carl(SSJ 1):What?Never seen guy kissing a girl? Clover:Yea,but Carl,you are Human!And she is a...alien i guess. Carl(SSJ 1):So let's go!(grabs Ester and flys in the air) Clover:Another "usual" day...(smiles and movie ends) End. CREDITS(Note:The song of the credits is Hawaii Five-O Theme Song(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwhvByj8YG8)): Written by: Carl Directed by: Carl Characters involved: Carl,SsS,RedA,JT,Clover,Sam,Alex,Ester,Arkickson,Ssarl Voices: Carl Meh SsS Stefan RedA Reda Amimi JT Jamie Rayies Clover Andrea Baker Sam Jennifer Hale Alex Katie Griffin Ester Tara Platt Arkickson Chuck Norris Ssarl Meh and Stefan Trivia *This is the first Carl 10 Movie. *It is revealed that Carl's girlfriend is Ester. *It is revealed that Carl has been hiding his relationship with Ester from other team members. Category:Movies